


Date Night

by cryingcryptids (tatterwitch)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Venom (2018) Fusion, Anal Play, Hand Jobs, Hero Keith, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Soft sex, Spiderman AU, Spiderman Keith, Symbiote Kuron, Venom AU, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/cryingcryptids
Summary: Keith is late.Kuron’s voice rumbles through Shiro’s churning thoughts. The symbiote stirs within him, coiling impatiently. There’s also more than a few threads of anxiousness weaving through their conjoined minds.Keith had promised to meet them for date night. Very rarely was he late. On those occasions, Keith always sent Shiro a text or called if he was able to.Shiro’s phone sits silent and dark on the kitchen table. His fingers twitch with the need to check one more time.There’s nothing there and you know it.“I know.” Shiro eyes the clock on the stove’s front once more.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was a much-too-soft fic gift for the wonderful and talented [Ribbit](https://twitter.com/ribbitsplace).  
> I love Venom with all of my heart and ass and after seeing your art and talking about an AU, I finally managed to eke a little something out for you. It's not as porny as I thought it would be but I hope you enjoy it, nevertheless.

**_Keith is late._ **

 

Kuron’s voice rumbles through Shiro’s churning thoughts. The symbiote stirs within him, coiling impatiently. There’s also more than a few threads of anxiousness weaving through their conjoined minds.

 

Keith had promised to meet them for date night. Very rarely was he late. On those occasions, Keith always sent Shiro a text or called if he was able to.

 

Shiro’s phone sits silent and dark on the kitchen table. His fingers twitch with the need to check one more time.

 

**_There’s nothing there and you know it._ **

 

“I know.” Shiro eyes the clock on the stove’s front once more.

 

The television murmurs in the living room; some dated alien movie that makes Kuron’s interest pique a little. The symbiote’s attention latches onto the elegant black monstrosities that fill the screen. Intrigued glee sparks as Kuron watches the alien stalk its prey.

 

**_I like this movie, Shiro._ **

 

“Keith probably does, too.”

 

Kuron wriggles, pleased and thoughtful.  **_Do you think he’d watch them with us?_ **

 

“You can ask him. The next date night  _ is  _ yours to plan.”

 

Kuron rumbles quietly as Shiro stands and walks aimlessly around the apartment. 

 

Through the window, the lights of the city glint and glimmer like jewels. Streetlights slowly flicker along their tracks of red, yellow, and green. Cars honk, piercing noise mostly blocked by distance and the thickness of the walls. 

 

Shiro picks up the remote as he flips the lights in the living room on. Kuron growls a little when he changes the channel to the local news.

 

Spotlights swing across the scene shown on the television screen. Some new villain bares its teeth at Spiderman as the costumed hero swoops overhead. The news-anchor’s voice turns into white noise as the beast leaps, claws catching the light before they bat Spiderman out of the air.

 

The remote clatters to the floor as Kuron snarls, low and feral. 

 

Shiro watches Spiderman struggle valiantly, seemingly fruitless in his attempts to free himself from the villain’s clutches. His heart pounds in his chest even as Kuron roils under his skin furiously. 

 

**_We have to help him._ **

 

Shiro’s throat clicks as he swallows. “It’s not a live feed. There could be a delay. This could be from hours ago-”

 

There’s a tinny roar from the television as Spiderman finds a weak spot and exploits it. The battle turns from there but it’s a close thing. The police move in just as Spiderman swings into the dark skyline.

 

Something thuds softly against the window sill. A masked face peers through the thick glass as a set of gloved knuckles drops to grip at the bricks surrounding the sill.

 

Kuron urges Shiro into motion before his brain can formulate the command to move. 

 

Cool glass meets his fingertips and squeaks a little on the way up. Durable red and black fabric webbed with dark lines slips through the opened space. One hand lifts, fingers shaking in a way that neither Shiro nor Kuron miss.

 

The mask seems so much smaller in that clenched fist. Dark, messy, sweat-damp hair tumbles around cheeks spotted with the hint of blooming bruises. Red blooms at the corner of a lopsided smile.

 

“Keith.”

 

**_Keith._ **

 

“Sorry I’m late.” Keith sways a little on his feet.

 

It’s then that they notice the darker splotches of red on Keith’s suit. The material’s knitted itself back together thanks to Pidge and Hunk’s handiwork but the same can’t be said for Keith.

 

“You’re hurt.” Shiro reaches out, hand slipping under one arm to help keep Keith upright.

 

Keith presses his lips together but shrugs a shoulder, wincing at the pull of an unseen wound. 

 

“‘S just a couple of scratches.”

 

**_It batted you out of the sky like you were nothing._ **

 

Shiro echoes the words of his symbiote hollowly as he runs his hands over Keith’s suit in search for the hidden zipper. 

 

The tiny metal tab catches on its way down. Red fabric parts and hangs loose around Keith’s shoulders.

 

Shiro cups the sharp curve of Keith’s jaw and smooths his thumb gently over a blooming bruise.

 

Keith leans into the touch. His body sways, lashes feathering down over pale cheeks. 

 

“Let us take care of you?”

 

There’s only the briefest pause before Keith nods, small and barely perceptible.

 

Kuron pushes to the surface. Inky tendrils of darkness flow, twist, and solidify as they reach out. 

 

Keith’s gloved fingers drift over where old scars wrap around the sudden end of Shiro’s right arm. Softly shimmering black meshes with the human flesh there. 

 

Together, the three of them shuffle toward the bathroom. The light flicks on and washes the space with warmth. 

 

The durable fabric of Keith’s suit whistles as he hops up onto the counter with a wince. He peels the sleeves of the suit down, slowly exposing the tantalizing play of muscles beneath pale skin. An ugly bruise covers the ladder of his ribs on one side. The violent mix of blooming violet, blue, and red make all of them hiss.

 

“Anything broken?” Shiro kicks himself for not asking sooner.

 

Keith shakes his head and watches him run the water. 

 

“Nah. I checked once I made it out of the fight. It looks worse than it is.”

 

**_You look like shit._ ** Kuron grunts, still roiling beneath Shiro’s skin. His arm clenches the shower curtain a little tighter than necessary, dark claws cutting through the treated material.

 

Shiro relays the message and Keith snorts, wincing at the pull in his ribs. 

 

“Love you, too, buddy.”

 

Kuron stills before shivering in delight and an overwhelming burst of adoration makes Shiro feel a little breathless.

 

“I love you.” Shiro steps away from the shower. Kuron lifts his arm, clawed fingertips cupping the curve of Keith’s jaw. “We love you.”

 

Kuron lifts Keith easily, allowing Shiro to peel the suit down Keith’s hips and legs. His underwear join the pile; thin dark fabric landing atop the tangle of red and black. 

 

The symbiote spreads over Shiro’s body as they walk to the shower. Kuron ducks his head under the curtain rod.

 

Hot water beats down on both of them. It soaks Keith’s hair quickly and sluices down his body, washing away sweat and blood. The water runs clear after a few moments. 

 

Shiro murmurs quiet instructions to Kuron. _ Shampoo first. Watch your claws.  _

 

Keith lets out a soft, happy sound when their hands massage the shampoo through his hair and lightly graze his scalp. The frothy bubbles rinse away, swirling down the drain. 

 

While the conditioner sets, they carefully work a washcloth over Keith’s bruised and battered body. They note each spot that makes Keith hiss or wince and take great care to gentle their touch. 

 

Keith’s breath quickens when Kuron’s hand slips beneath the edge of the washcloth and grazes his soft cock. 

 

_ Slow. Tease him.  _ Shiro gasps as his own arousal piques.

 

Kuron hums, stooping just enough to nuzzle into the curve of Keith’s neck. He laps at the damp skin there and toys with the hardening length of Keith’s cock. 

 

The foreskin peels back under his careful touch. He daubs at the slit and spreads the first bead of precum over the crown. Veins thicken into delightful little paths that lead to places that make Keith gasp and twitch. 

 

Soaked terry cloth lands on the floor of the shower with a slap.

 

Keith arches, strands of dark hair clinging to his wet skin. His cheeks are pink and his lips part around hitching breaths. A flush spreads down his chest. The head of his cock peeks from between slick black fingers; pink and wet. 

 

“Kuron...Shiro…. _ Hnn _ . Need...I need-”

 

“ **_Tell me, little thing._ ** ” Kuron hums, low and dark, as he lightly pinches the head of Keith’s cock between the pads of his fingers. “ **_Tell me what you need._ ** ”

 

“You. Both of you. Anything. Need you…” Keith bucks, head lolling against Kuron’s chest.

 

Water spatters the shower curtain and the tiles as Kuron falls to his knees. He shuffles forward, coaxes Keith into bracing his arms against the cold shower wall. Little toes, flushed with the warmth of the water, curl as strong legs shift into a wider stance. 

 

The delicate lines of old scars seem almost silver in the light filtered through the shower curtain. Kuron laps gently at each one and feathers his nose against the blooming bruises. Softer flesh gives under his free hand, parting to reveal a glimpse at furled pink. 

 

Keith’s cock throbs against Kuron’s palm. The symbiote retracts a bit and watches Shiro’s hand quickly take over the task. A thin whine of his host’s name drops from Keith’s lips as Kuron dips his head.

 

The intermingled taste of salt, heat, and soap roll over his tongue. A strangled sort of gasp issues from Keith as Kuron teases the tip of his tongue against hot skin. Long, slim fingers scrabble on the tile.

 

“Kuron!”

 

Keith opens to his explorations; breathless noises growing louder and louder as Shiro works his cock tenderly. His head knocks against the tile as he begins to buck between their touches.

 

Kuron presses his tongue deeper and rumbles as tight heat ripples around him. He pets the plush curves of Keith’s ass and sets a sinuous rhythm. 

 

Slick sounds echo off the wet tile. His own growls and purrs mix with Keith’s and Shiro’s gasps and pleas. 

 

“Kuron...Shiro...I-I’m-” Keith’s voice breaks around a loud cry.

 

“ **_Come for us. Come for us, Keith._ ** ” 

 

The cry shatters into silence as Keith pants, body shuddering apart. Cum leaks over Shiro’s fingers, hot as it dribbles down his wrist. Tight muscles clench and milk the length of Kuron’s tongue as it rubs over the sweet bundle of sensation that makes Keith wail.

 

Trembling knees give out and Kuron recedes just enough to let Shiro speak with his own mouth. He cradles Keith close to their chest and purrs soundlessly.

 

“You’re so good, baby. So good. We love you.”

 

Keith shivers, hair dripping. His lips eke up into a lopsided smile as he catches his breath.

 

“I love you guys, too.”

 

Kuron gets them both to their feet and helps Shiro rince the last of the soap and conditioner away. They stumble from the shower and dry, taking care to be gentle around the sore spots. 

 

Once cuddled together in bed beneath the blankets, Shiro curls around Keith as Kuron rumbles in his chest.

 

**_Please ask Keith if he will watch the movies with us on our next date._ **

 

Shiro huffs a laugh and relays the request. “Kuron wants to know if you’ll watch the Alien movies with us for the next date.”

 

Keith half turns, violet eyes wide in the darkness. His smile is a flash of white before he presses a kiss to Shiro’s chin.

 

“I love those movies. I can’t wait.”

 

**_Please don’t be late. Or hurt next time._ **

 

Shiro repeats his symbiote and laughs when Keith makes a face.

 

“I can’t promise anything but I’ll do my best.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryingcryptids) if you'd like more NSFW fun stuff :)


End file.
